This invention relates to the field of space-age toys, and specifically to space-age robot toys with controllable movable limbs with multiple degrees of freedom of movement. Because of the recent success of several science-fiction movies, toys based on these space adventures have become very popular among children. Toys in the shape of robots, androids and other creatures have been exceptionally popular because of the proliferation of such characters in recent space-adventure movies.
There is, therefore, a need for robot toys to fulfill the imagination of children. Because of the sophistication of children, it is necessary for these robot toys to be very realistic and for them to be capable of many degrees of freedom of movement. These toys should also be conducive to having fun, and should be constructive play toys to help develop the psychomotor and cognitive abilities of a child.
Thus far, although there exists many inexpensive robotic toys which have multiple degrees of freedom in their movement, they are usually poseable and must be operated with one or two hands. The advantage of this invention is that it is an inexpensive toy robot with multiple degrees of freedom, and it can be independently controlled by a self-contained air pump. Further, it can be used for picking up, grasping, holding, releasing, turning, bending down and manipulating toy objects, while still being easily controlled by one hand of a child.